Life and Lies of a Time Traveller
by GallifreanBuccaneer
Summary: This is the story of Brooke, a Doctor Who fan whose life changed when the TARDIS landed in her backyard. Starting her travels with the Doctor, Rose and Jack, Brooke discovers secrets she never knew she had. Rated T for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

March 21, 1969

I don't have much time, but I'm writing this for you to remember me by. I want you to know I love you very much and that one day, we will meet again. I've also destroyed all my weapon designs so they can't use them against you or, more importantly, you use them. I don't have time for lies, so I'm going to tell you straight up; you are dying. You need to listen to what the doctors and scientists tell you because it _will_ save your life. I know the suit looks scary, but as they try to alter your body more and more, it will help you to survive. Now that I'm getting ready to die, I realize I never really told you about me. I might never get the chance to, even when we meet again, so here is my story, just for you.

For as long as I can remember, I've lived in secret. I've been shunned by everyone at Demon's Run, even Madame Kovarian and the others who were supposed to take care of me. For ten long years, I was surrounded by people and yet I was so alone. Until she came.

I was ten when I met her. She showed me what love was. What it meant to love and be loved. What hope really was. She was like my mom, stolen away from the Doctor and hidden at Demon's Run to give birth to a weapon. The only reason she suffered was because I wasn't exactly what they wanted and I felt guilty. I never really felt any emotions until that moment. I never felt happy or sad, anger or joy. I didn't even feel any regret or remorse the first time I killed. Amy Pond changed all that the first time I saw her sleeping in the status chamber.

Her face was so peaceful. I remember thinking she was beautiful and the wonder in seeing Amy lying there, so unaware of everything around her. I thought about my mom, whoever she was, lying there while a flesh double was going about, living her life for her while she was really here. I only wish I knew her name.

Then you were born. You entered the world in one of the scariest places in the universe, like me, but we will both be stronger for it. It took Amy a while to warm up to me, but she did. I remember her asking me a lot of questions about who I was, where I came from, if my parents travelled with the Doctor and who they were. I couldn't answer the ones that were the most important to me. The one question I remember clearly was the most important to her. She asked if you would be like me. I told her yes, but she refused to believe it. She said the Doctor and Rory, her husband, would come save you both. I asked her why she thought she was so important to the Doctor. If she thought my mom was loved by him and if that was the case, why didn't he save us too? She didn't have much to say about that.

Everything went to plan with me and my mom, not so for you and Amy. Unlike before, the Doctor noticed something wrong with your mom's double and figured it out. They came and the battle for Demon's Run began.

I was with Amy when the Doctor and his friends invaded. I remember all my instincts to kill the Doctor kick in the moment I saw him. I was excited. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. When the lights went out, the soldiers came in and took me out, kicking and screaming. I needed to be protected from the Doctor and his friends so that they couldn't take me away.

The soldiers had taken me far away from Amy's room when the one carrying me dropped me. I saw flashes of a woman fighting them, her hair flying wildly as she knocked them unconscious. She said five words, "You need to protect her." Then, she disappeared into the darkness. At the time, I wasn't sure who the 'her' was, but I was almost certain it was you. I went by myself, running to Madame Kovarian's ship. I saw her with you in the small, portable status chamber. I realized the trick she was going to play on the Doctor, Amy and Rory and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Madame Kovarian gave me a sly smile and said nothing as we entered her ship. We flew far away to another hidden base that had no name. You should know the rest from here since you were there. We both grew up, I trained you and now, here we are, seven years later; on Earth in 1969 waiting for the Doctor to come.

I'm going to miss you so much, but you have to be strong. I know it's scary to be alone, but if I stay, they'll kill you and I won't let that happen.

Remember that your parents love you. Remember I love you. Most importantly, what you need to be now and always, Melody Pond, is very brave.

Love, Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the wait, everybody. College has been getting in the way so it's taken me a while to get this done. More to come in the (hopefully) near future! Keep on reading and reviewing. Every little bit helps. :)**

* * *

June 28, 2010

_I was running. Running and running from an enemy I couldn't see. They came out of the darkness and the shadows. Look away and you'd forget. But I remember. They made me to remember. Then they came, one by one out of the shadows, surrounding me. I screamed._

I woke up, panicking. It was the nightmares again. I've had them for as long as I can remember. When I was little, my mom or dad would come and calm me down. "The monsters can't hurt you, Brooke," my dad used to say.

I checked the clock and it read 8:30am. Mom and Dad would be at work already so I would be home alone. Still shaky, I stood up and went downstairs. I went to the living room and went through the DVD's, debating whether or not to re-watch some of Dad's old 'Doctor Who' stuff. I'd seen his entire collection more times than I could remember, but I still loved every single one.

Dad was the reason I loved 'Doctor Who'. He used to play a game with me in the backyard when I was little. He was always the Doctor, I was always Sarah Jane and the garbage bins were the Daleks and with a twig for a sonic screwdriver, together we would save the universe again and again. Mom never really understood why we loved it so much, but she put up with us all the same.

I decided against watching anything and got some cereal instead. After I finished eating, I got dressed. When I went back downstairs to do some cleaning, I heard a strange noise coming from outside. It was a soft, wheezing sound and it was getting louder. It sounded like the TARDIS. I ran outside to the backyard where I heard the noise coming from.

The wind was blowing from nowhere. I watched as a blue box formed out of thin air right before my eyes. There was the TARDIS, sitting in my backyard.

"Ok, I've definitely been watching too much 'Doctor Who'. Either that, or I'm dreaming." I said to myself.

I reached out slowly to the door, resting my hand against it. There was a faint vibration from within. It was definitely real. Before I could move, the door flung open to reveal a tall man with short hair sporting a leather jacket.

"Hello there, Brooke." He said with a Northern English accent, very unusual for a central Canadian city.

"Hi." I managed to whisper.

"Have we got to the right place, Doctor?" A woman's voice, also English but not Northern, asked.

The Doctor, for that's who this man had to be, grinned down at me. "Best take a look for yourself, Rose."

I backed up as he stepped out, allowing Rose to come out as well.

"You – you shouldn't be here." I stammered.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not real."

"Of course I'm real, Brooke! I'm as real as you are." The Doctor said, poking me to prove his point.

"Mind if I use the loo?" Rose asked me.

"Umm, sure. Upstairs, first door on the right."

I noticed the Doctor waiting for Rose to get inside. He wanted to talk to me alone.

"You must have a lot of questions." He said, dropping to a serious tone. "We don't have much time for questions and I don't have a lot of answers. I need you to come with me."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

Here was the chance of a lifetime. Every fan's dream-come-true and I was ready to turn him down.

"You are Brooklyn Elisabeth Harper, are you not? You were left on the front doorstep of this very house when you were a baby and adopted by the people who lived here, weren't you? You must have questions. I do too. I can't tell you too much since you have to live everything we've done together in my past yet, but I can tell you that I will bring you home." The Doctor said with his hands on my shoulders.

"I am home." I protested.

"I know you are, but you _have _to come with me. I'm not asking you anymore. I'm telling you."

"But Mom and Dad will be worried if I'm not home when they get back."

"I've got a time machine. I can get you back here five minutes ago. The walls between our universes are weak and easy to break through when I, or the TARDIS, want to. There is something that you need to see in my universe and it's going to change your life."

"What?"

"I don't know."

The door opened and Rose came out. "Ready yet you two?"

The Doctor gave me a pleading glance. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, let's go before I change my mind." I said, pushing my way past the Doctor and into the TARDIS.

I wasn't too phased by the inside being bigger than the outside, seeing as I had seen it hundreds of times before on TV, but actually being in the TARDIS was a little different. I walked up to the console and rested my hand on one of the panels. The TARDIS lit up brightly.

"She likes you, Brooke." The Doctor said.

"The TARDIS never did that for me." Rose pouted. I could tell she was going to take some time getting used to sharing 'her' Doctor and having another girl around to compete with for attention.

I always sort of liked Rose, us being both 19 and all, but she was a tiny bit obsessive over the Doctor and the life they led. As far as she knew, he had no other companions but her. To Rose, all the others never existed, but it wasn't all her fault. The Doctor never talked about them anymore. He was a new man ready to leave the Time War behind and that meant all his old friends too.

"So, what did you get me for?" I asked, sitting back on the bench seat.

"I don't know. The TARDIS was pulled through to here." The Doctor said, getting the TARDIS ready for her next destination.

"You told me you could get back whenever, though. If the TARDIS brought you here by accident, how am I supposed to get home?" I asked, worried.

The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook violently. "You have a connection to the TARDIS. She'll get you back. Trust me."

Before I could say anything, the TARDIS jolted again and sent me flying to the grating below.

"Sorry!" The Doctor shouted through the din of noise.

Just as suddenly as before, everything was calm again.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked, releasing her death grip on one of the railings.

"Just a minor hit, that's all." The Doctor said casually.

"Minor?" I asked, picking myself up off the ground. "Felt like a lot more than minor to me."

After checking the scanners, the Doctor replied. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Let's start with good." Rose said, coming to check on me.

"We've made it back to our universe safely." The Doctor said.

"And the bad?"

"We were hit by what appears to be a missile when we jumped into the vortex."

I inspected my hands carefully. Luckily, I only had a few scratches and none were very deep. My knees were saved only because I was wearing jeans.

"You alright?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I said, trying to process when in the Doctor's life I had fallen into. "Rose, where did you and the Doctor last come from?"

She went really quiet. "I met my dad."

"Oh, I see. You don't need to tell me what happened, I know already."

"How?"

"Oh, you and the Doctor are both TV characters from a show. I thought he might've told you that." I said, raising my voice so he'd hear.

"Oops, forgot about that and at any rate, we've got a bigger problem on our hands."

An alarm started blaring loudly.

"Like what?" Rose yelled over the alarm.

"Its mauve."


End file.
